Tak Terduga
by deer-angel
Summary: chap 5 UPDATE : Semua misteri terkuak, rahasia Hinata, Sasuke, serta yang lainnya. Neji muncul sehingga membuat Hinata kembali bergembira. Baca, baca, baca. Warning : INSIDE [Discontinue]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tak Terduga  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin ada humor sedikit )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC ( terutama pada karakter Hinata ), Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, juga rada mirip punya orang ( tapi yang ini beda )**

**Mungkin ada yang liat juga cerita yang kayak gini, emang sih, jujur aku terinspirasi oleh cerita itu. Tapi, aku gak plagiat. Makasih, buat readers yang mau singgah ke sini.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Menik <strong>: halo, selamat membaca *gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa*

**Hiruma** : author dodol. Udah diajarin ngomong biar reader mau baca *nyiapin sniper* cepetan ngomong !

**Menik** : halo readers, i-ini fic pertama aku, hmm…hmm

**Hiruma** : cepetan ngomong *sniper udah dibidik ke kepala author*

**Menik** : aaaarrrrggggghhh BERISIK *ambil besi 20 kg*

**( Agon dtng nyelametin Hiruma dari serangan author pke impuls dewanya )**

**Menik** : *terpaku,terdiam* udah baikan ya ?

**Hiruma-Agon** : *cekikikan kayak setan*

**Menik** : *merinding* selamat membaca ya, maaf kalo ini cerita aneh+gaje *kabur*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Inilah kota Konoha. Kota dengan penduduk yang dapat dibilang memiliki kekayaan dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Selain itu, Konoha juga mendapat julukan **Kota Para Kriminal Idaman ***loh ? kok bisa gitu ?* Ini semua karena para kriminal tersebut adalah cowok-cowok tanpan nan beken serta dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi kenapa mereka berbuat kriminal ya ? banyak yang angkat tangan bila ditanya hal itu. Trus kalo mereka dari keluarga terpandang, mengapa mereka masih berkeliaran. Bukankah tampang mereka mudah dikenali ?

Kaum** HAWA** menjawab," Kalo ketemu mereka atau paling nggak salah satunya aja, aku serasa lumpuh dan tak berdaya. Pandangannya itu loh… menusuk relung hati yang paling dalam."

Kaum **ADAM** menjawab," Huh, gimana bisa nangkep mereka, tiap kali kepergok berbuat kriminal, kami diancem sengsara seumur hidup."

Nah, **POLISI** menjawab," Setiap kali mau ngepung mereka, mereka selau aja punya cara buat kabur kayak hantu."

Meskipun begitu, masih banyak turis lokal maupun mancanegara terutama wanita yang berkunjung ke kota ini. Tentu saja dengan alasan ingin melihat para kriminal idaman tersebut dan membuktikan ketampanan mereka.

( berhenti membahas hal ini, sekarang kita lihat salah satu penduduk Konoha yang akan menjadi inti cerita ini )

Di salah satu sudut kota Konoha, terdapat rumah yang sangat megah dan hanya ditinggali oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang serta bermata lavender. Namanya Hinata, **Hyuuga Hinata**. Kali ini perempuan itu sedang membaca selebaran di dalam kamarnya sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headset biru muda. Selebaran berisi data dan foto 11 orang paling fenomenal *kayak Tukul* di Konoha.

Mereka adalah :

**Rock Lee**, pemuda beralis tebal, bermata bulat, berambut hitam bergaya mangkuk terbalik dan berpakaian ketat serba hijau. Kejahatan : mabuk-mabukkan dan seing merusak bangunan pemerintah.

**Akimichi Chouji**, pria dengan badan gendut. Kejahatan : diduga mengidap gangguan jiwa karena pernah menyerang pejabat tinggi Konoha yang berkata 'gendut' padanya.

**Aburame Shino**, pemuda yang sangat menutup diri bahkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Kejahatan : dalang utama penyebar virus mematikan yang berasal dari serangga peliharaannya.

**Inuzuka Kiba**, pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya dan selalu ditemani oleh anjing putih besar yang diketahui bernama Akamaru. Kejahatan : menimbulkan terror di Konoha pada malam hari disebabkan dia selalu berkeliaran bersama anjingnya.

**Sabaku no Kankurou**, pria yang selalu membawa boneka kemana-mana. Kejahatan : menakut-nakuti para turis yang berkunjung ke Konoha sehingga mengurangi pendapatan kota ini.

**Sai**, pemuda berwajah dan bertubuh pucat serta tak pandai berekspresi. Kejahatan : pencuri lukisan-lukisan langka dari museum.

**Nara Shikamaru**, pemuda berambut bergaya nanas serta selalu tampak bosan. Kejahatan : penipu kelas kakap.

**Sabaku no Gaara**, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahi kirinya. Kejahatan : pengedar narkoba.

**Hyuuga Neji**, pemuda bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dibagian ujungnya. Kejahatan : perakit bom dan senjata berbahaya.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, laki-laki berambut kuning serta terdapat 3 garis di kedua pipinya. Kejahatan : penyelundup barang-barang illegal.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, laki-laki berambut hitam bergaya seperti pantat ayam dan dianugerahi wajah paling tampan dari ke-11 kriminal ini. Kejahatan : pembunuh.

Hinata mencoret-coret selebaran tersebut dan memberi tanda X pada beberapa foto yang menandakan bahwa sudah ditangkap polisi.

" Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kankurou dan… Neji-nii." ucap Hinata sembari menuliskan nama mereka dalam daftar '**Telah Ditangkap**'. Dipandanginya foto Hyuuga Neji dengan wajah sendu. '_Kenapa kakak jadi seperti ini ?_' batinnya. Kemudian dipandanginya foto-foto para kriminal yang masih buron dan bergumam, "Jadi mereka yang dijuluki para kriminal idaman ? Huh, kok orang jahat digemari sih." Dan ia pun kembali mencatat nama mereka dalam daftar '**Buronan**'.

Terdengar bunyi dering telpon dari lantai bawah ( kamar Hinata di lantai 2 ) tak lama setelah Hinata melepas headset yang sedari tadi nangkring di telinganya. Dengan cepat dia menghambur keluar kamar dan menuju telpon.

"Halo" sapa Hinata

"Hinata, ini Sakura"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja", jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya kami dalam pengejaran 5 buronan kontroversial itu, Hinata. Dan menurut beberapa anggota kami, mereka kabur ke daerah dekat rumahmu."

"Oh, kudoakan semoga berhasil, Sakura-chan."

"Aku kurang yakin akan hal itu. Bayangkan sudah 22 kali kami melakukan pengejaran terhadap mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil."

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan tim Akatsuki ?"

"Mereka sedang diminta untuk mengawal Tsunade-sama yang sekarang pergi keluar negeri untuk menghadiri kongres Internasional sebagai wakil Jepang. Sudah ya, Hinata. Jaga dirimu." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah itu, Hinata meletakkan gagang telepon dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu tanpa menghidupkan lampu. Ia lalu menyandarkan diri di sofa dan ia dikejutkan karena ada suara seotang laki-laki disamping kirinya.

"Oh, kau yang punya rumah ini ?" tanya-nya.

"Hm, iya. Siapa kau ?" tanya Hinata balik sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Namun sebuah tangan menahan lengan Hinata dari arah berlawanan. Jadilah Hinata dihimpit oleh 2 orang tidak dikenal.

"Awas, jangan telpon polisi, atau-"

"Siapa yang mau menelepon polisi ? Aku bosan, mau mendengarkan lagu." potong Hinata santai sembari meletakkan headset di kedua telinganya. Tiba-tiba lampu ruang tamu menyala, namun Hinata bersikap cuek dan mencari lagu yang akan didengarnya dari playlist handphone-nya. Setelah itu, barulah Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kehadiran 3 orang lagi selain dua orang di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hai." sapa pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di dekat saklar lampu. Naruto.

"Halo juga." sapa Hinata balik.

"Kau tahu siapa kami ?" tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan 'non-verbal' dengan amat santai yang berarti _ya_. "Kalian bahkan lebih tenar dari artis."

"Wah, kami tersanjung." ucap Naruto girang.

"Ada apa kalin ke sini ? Melarikan diri ? Sembunyi ?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Ya, dan kami akan terus di sini sampai keadaan aman dan selama itu kau harus memenuhi semua kebutuhan kami." jawab pemuda 'pantat ayam'. Sasuke.

"Hmm… baiklah." ujar Hinata sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau kemana kau ?" tanya si rambut merah. Gaara.

"Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur." jawab Hinata cuek.

"Jangan lapor polisi, atau –"

"Iya iya. Cerewet." potong Hinata.

Hening sesaat. Setelah Hinata lenyap dari pandangan, salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat suara.

"Tch. Menyebalkan." umpat Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Tapi kita tidur di mana ya ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba berada di dekat mereka menjawab, "Kamar kalian ada di lantai 3. Selamat malam."

"Huh, merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru.

Mereka akhirnya pergi menuju kamar masing-masing dengan wajah diliputi ekspresi kelelahan. Mereka semua, **kecuali** Hinata.

_**To Be Continued**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Menik<strong> : aaahhhh… selesai juga chapter 1 *punya firasat buruk* aarrrgghh… Hiruma dateng, kabur…

**Hiruma** : author sialan *narik napas dalem2* Eyeshield 21 ! Cerberos! *muncul seketika* cari author sialan itu, biar aku yg minta review.

**Sasuke Cs** : eeehhhh,, ini kan lahan kami. Ngapain lo di sini ? *nyiapin chidori, Rasengan, dll*

**Hiruma **: kekekeke *manggil rombongan* sekarang kita imbang, Serang !

**Sena** : Hiruma-san, ini authornya *bingung krn ada perang* aku juga

harus membantu *devil bat ghost*

**Menik** : aduuhhh,, kok rusuh gini ? Readers, tolong review ya, maaf kalo gaje atau mirip punya orang, tapi aku usahain cerita aku gak plagiat.. wuuuaaaahhh… Cerberos masih ngejer aku.. Tolong !


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tak Terduga**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin ada humor dan angst sedikit )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC ( terutama pada karakter Hinata ), Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, juga rada mirip punya orang ( tapi yang ini beda )**

**Mungkin ada yang liat juga cerita yang kayak gini, emang sih, jujur aku terinspirasi oleh cerita itu. Tapi, aku gak plagiat. Makasih, buat readers yang mau singgah ke sini.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaa :D**

* * *

><p>uchihyuu nagisa: makasih masukkannya, amat sangat berguna. maklum saya baru pertama kali buat cerita di sini.<p>

Kimidori hana: emang sengaja dibuat kayak gitu. hehehe OOC bgt :D

keiKo-buu89: makasih pujiannya, emang sengaja dibuat kayak gitu.

**makasih udah review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Menik<strong> : chapter 2 sudah datang, silahkan menikmati *loh?*

**Hinata ** : author, disini kok sifat aku gak seperti biasa ? Rada berani dan santai.

**Menik** : kan emansipasi wanita, jadi aku buat sifat kamu kayak gitu.

**Hinata** : tapi sifat aku gak akan kayak dia kan ? *nunjuk Hiruma*

**Menik** : gak jamin deh.

**Hinata** : *sweatdrop*

**( Agon datang, *musik kematian* )**

**Agon** : halo *senyum sama Hinata*

**Naruto** **Cs** : mau gangguin Hinata lo ? langkahin dulu mayat kami !

**Menik** : aduh, fanfic aku kok nggak pernah tenang *puppy eyes*

**Sasuke** : jelek tau, jangan ngikutin Hinata deh.

**Menik** : Huuwwaaaa… *nangis terpingkal-pingkal, jungkir-balik*

**Hiruma** : udah, gak usah peduliin author gak penting itu, selamat membaca *senyum setan*

**Chapter 2**

Ayam sudah berkokok, namun tidak ada dari lima orang yang tidur di kamar yang berbeda ini yang bergerak bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk tirai jendela dan menyinari mata mereka bagai sinar laser, tapi tetap saja mereka tidur bak orang mati. Kemudian…

TEET…TEET…TEET…*jelek amat bunyinya*

Terdengar bunyi yang amat memekakkan telinga. Sontak, lima orang tadi ( Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru ) terbangun dari tidurnya seraya mencari asal sumber suara. Tapi saat membuka pintu kamar, mereka menemukan pesan yang tertempel di pintu.

**_Para tamu, saatnya sarapan. Makanan sudah siap._**

Mereka yang semula ingin melanjutkan tidur lagi, kini mengikuti apa kata 'perut' mereka. Dengan langkah gontai, mereka turun ke ruang makan di mana makanan yang menggugah selera bertebaran.

Ruang makan rumah Hinata memang sangat besar. Meskipun hanya tinggal sendiri ( sekarang ber-enam ditambah para 'tamu'nya ), kursi di ruang makan saja ada 20 buah. Untuk apa coba ? *ah, author bingung sendiri*. Meja makan saja terbuat dari bahan kaca yang langka dan anti pecah. Dan di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Berbagai jenis makanan dari berbagai Negara di Asia tersaji lengkap di atas meja. *makanan Indonesia ada gak yaa ?* Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, Hinata-lah yang memasak semua ini.

Di sini Hinata telah menunggu mereka dengan duduk di tempat yang biasa diduduki oleh kepala keluarga. Hinata sedang asyik memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya dalam diam. Kepalanya tetap menunduk dan tak menghiraukan sama sekali kedatangan para cowok-cowok ganteng ini. Meskipun ia diam, bukan berarti Hinata tidak memperhatikan. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi dentingan peralatan makan yang menandakan mereka sedang menikmati masakannya. Merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bahwa semua pandangan buronan-buronan itu tertuju padanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak memberikan racun pada makanan ini 'kan ?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hah ? Racun ? Untuk apa aku memberi kalian racun ?" Hinata kali ini jelas kebingungan dengan kecurigaan mereka.

"Karena kami adalah BURONAN." Gaara kali ini menjawab.

"Dan tentu saja kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan membunuh kami sehingga kau dapat disebut pahlawan karena telah menghabisi riwayat kami." tambah Sai dengan diringi senyuman yang malah membuat perkataannya semakin menusuk.

"Jelas itu tidak mungkin." ujar Hinata cuek, tak tersinggung sama sekali atas ucapan Sai. "Kalian tidak lihat aku tadi makan dari makanan yang kuambil dari sini dan buktinya aku masih sehat ?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja. Aku laper nih." rengek Naruto.

"Iya, tinggal makan aja susah." gerutu Hinata sambil menyendok lagi makanan dari piring di depannya.

"Jangan dulu, Naruto." larang Shikamaru yang lansung membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Kita memang melihat dia makan makanan itu, tapi kita tidak melihat dia mengambil makanan itu langsung dari sini." ucap Shikamaru.

"Masih juga tidak percaya ?" tanya Hinata. "Apa sih yang bisa membuat kalian percaya bahwa aku tidak meracuni kalian ?"

"Buang semua makanan yang ada di piringmu dan ambil semua makanan yang akan kau makan dari sini." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja.

"Tapi aku sebentar lagi sele—oke, oke baiklah." ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Hinata akhirnya mengikuti permintaan para tamu yang curigaan ini. Apa mungkin seorang Hyuuga rela membunuh orang sekalipun itu kriminal kelas berat ? Kayaknya nggak deh. Disantapnya makanan masakannya sendiri dengan sangat meyakinkan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti muncul busa dari mulut atau Hinata yang kesakitan sambil memegang kerongkonganya. Mereka menunggu. Satu menit telah berlalu. Dua menit. Tiga me ~ **_kruyuk-kruyuk_**. Hinata sampai tersedak karena mendengar bunyi perut keroncongan para buronan yang tetep pasang gaya _cool_ ini. Yah, terkecuali Naruto yang sepertinya akan mati kelaparan sebentar lagi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa 'kan ?" tanya Naruto pada ke-4 temannya. "Ayo, kita makan." Naruto kini telah mengangkat sendok dan garpu yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Tunggu, masih ada satu lagi." tambah Gaara.

"AAPAA LAAGIII ?" jerit Naruto yang sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bunyi apa tadi sebelum kami turun ke sini ?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh, itu." Hinata menelan makanannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu alarm. Alarm itu menunjukkan tau mengingatkan saat-saat makan. Nah, yang tadi itu bunyi alarm 'sarapan'."

"Sudah 'kan ? Ayo makan." pinta Naruto. Teman-temannya yang lain saling berpandangan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan.

"Aku duluan, aku sudah selesai." ujar Hinata yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ucapan Hinata tadi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh mereka yang sekarang sedang lahap-lahapnya memakan masakan Hinata. Entah antara masakannya rasanya yang enak atau tuntutan perut, mereka memakan habis makanan yang ada di atas meja. Selesai makan, mereka meminum jus yang telah disediakan dan bersandar lemas di atas sofa ruang tengah. Kemudian mereka merasa bahwa kelopak mata terasa semakin berat. Semakin lama semakin hendak menutup dan akhirnya mereka tertidur.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa sih dari tadi senyam-senyum terus ?" tanya Ten-Ten penasaran. "Apa kau sedang bahagia sekarang ini ?"

"Wah, keliatan ya ?"

"Keliatan banget. Ada apa sih ?"

"Hmm… nanti aja deh tunggu waktu yang tepat." elak Hinata.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Aku penasaran nih." bujuk Ten-Ten.

"Eh, itu Sakura-chan sama Ino-chan udah dateng."

"Ngalihin pembicaraan nih ?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ten-Ten.

_'Ah, akhirnya dia kembali seperti yang dulu. Matanya kini menampakkan kebahagiaan bukan lagi kemarahan dan kebencian seperti dulu.'_ batin Ten-Ten.

Di lain tempat.

Sasuke Cs kini berada di tempat yang sangat berbeda dari tempat mereka tertidur tadi. Ruang makan yang dihiasi meja kaca anti pecah panjang dan banyak kursi, kini digantikan dengan rumput hijau yang tersebar dimana-mana. Dimanakah mereka ?

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai terbangun dan terkejut ria melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka. Dari mata yang membelalak, kini mata mereka menyipit menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan luar biasa.

"Di mana nih ?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau." jawab 4 orang lain serentak, namun dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke dengan nada kebencian, Sai dengan nada datar, Shikamaru dengan nada bosan dan Gaara dengan nada tanya. Nada tanya ?

"Gaara, kau tau tempat ini ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah padang rumput satu-satunya di daerah Suna. Aku yakin."

Hening sejenak.

"APA ? SUNA ? KITA DI LUAR KOTA ?" Mereka menjerit bersama.

"Pasti perempuan itu yang bawa kita ke sini." ucap Sasuke.

"Dia siapa sih ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku cuma tahu namanya Hinata. Tapi aku ngerasa nggak asing waktu liat matanya. Kayaknya pernah liat di suatu tempat." renung Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shikamaru. Apa tuh ?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm..? Surat ?"

**_Aku tinggalkan surat dan jam untuk kalian._**

**_Seharusnya kalian makan saja masakanku tadi, sehingga kalian tidak berakhir seperti ini. Aku memang tidak memberikan racun, membunuh kalian tidak ada artinya bagiku. Tapi karena kalian telah meremehkan kebaikanku, jadi aku memberi kalian obat tidur. Sepertinya melakukan itu lebih menarik daripada meracuni kalian. Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara ya ? Ya sudah, aku langsung saja. Setelah ku hitung-hitung, efek obat tidur kalian hanya sekitar 5 jam. Berarti kalian akan terbangun jam 11.30, serta waktu untuk keterkejutan kalian sekitar 10 menit, jadi saat kalian melihat jam, mungkin sekarang jam 11.40._**

"Astaga, bener." celetuk Naruto yang melihat jam.

**_Dan, sekitar 3 jam yang lalu aku menelpon fans kalian. Mungkin mereka akan sampai 5 menit lagi mengingat waktu tempuh Konoha-Suna dan keagresifan fans bagi 'kriminal' seperti kalian. Lebih baik kalian lari sekarang, dan JANGAN KEMBALI KE RUMAHKU. Selamat bersenang-senang._**

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Gaara-kun !"

"Sai-kun !"

"Ayo, lari." ajak Naruto yang jelas-jelas mulai cemas.

"Awas aja itu cewek. Aku mati'in sekalian." umpat Sasuke.

"Daripada maki-maki orang yang gak ada, gimana kita bisa lari dari kepungan para 'kanibal' ini ?" jerit Naruto histeris karena melihat kumpulan gadis-gadis yang mulai mengerubuti mereka.

"Hah…hah… gila itu cewek-cewek. Ngefans sih boleh aja, tapi kenapa kayak mau makan orang sih ?" keluh Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kepungan fans-fans mereka, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Awalnya rencana dengan mengeluarkan 'tatapan maut' Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai memang berhasil, tapi sepertinya para fans mereka telah kebal dengan tatapan menghipnotis mereka. Jadi, pada akhirnya mereka menggunakan jalan yang alternative, yaitu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi.

"Sekarang kita sebaiknya kemana ?" tanya Shikamaru meminta pendapat kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku tetap akan membalas perbuatan gadis itu." jawab Gaara.

"Kau juga, Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang." ucap Naruto.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto. Kalau kita terburu-buru membalas gadis itu, bisa-bisa kita yang menjadi korban." sela Shikamaru. "Perempuan itu ternyata cukup pintar. Aku sekarang masih penasaran bagaimana dia bisa memasukkan obat tidur dalam makanan itu."

"Kita harus membuat rencana terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti sudah mengira bahwa kita akan membalas perbuatannya." Sai angkat bicara.

"Jadi apa rencananya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sakura.

"He-eh." jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana wajahnya ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"_Baby face_."

"Wah, pasti dia lucu banget." tebak Sakura.

"Itu mah gak usah dibilang." jawab Ino.

"Orang-orang tampan di Akatsuki jadi tambah lagi dong." sela Ten-Ten.

"Hm, meskipun lebih banyak yang nyeremin daripada yang tampan." desah Ino.

"Namanya siapa ?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasori."

"Kamu pernah liat langsung ?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak, cuma dari foto." Jawab Ino sembari nyengir.

"Ya ampun, kukira udah liat langsung."

"Justru itu, dari foto aja udah buat deg-degan apalagi liat langsung." ucap Ino.

"Foto kan bisa menipu. Teknologi sekarang udah sangat maju." ujar Ten-Ten.

"Kau juga suka kelompok Akatsuki, Hinata ?" tanya Ino.

"Aku cuma kagum sama Konan-san. Meskipun dia cewek, dia bisa bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki." jawab Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, Konan-san itu hebat banget. Aku sampe iri. Sebagai seorang polwan, aku mengidolakan sosok Konan-san juga. Tapi, kalo sebagai perempuan, aku mengidolakan Itachi-san." kata Sakura.

"Uchiha Itachi ? Kakak Uchiha Sasuke ?" tanya Ten-Ten.

"Iya, kalo seandainya Sasuke itu bukan kriminal, aku pasti udah nge-fans sama dia."

"Oh iya, semalem kalian operasi lagi 'kan ?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." jawab Sakura dengan wajah lesu.

"Nggak berhasil lagi ?" tanya Ten-Ten.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aduh, aku harus pulang. Bos pasti marah sama aku kalo dateng telat." ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku juga." tambah Hinata.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita kumpul-kumpul lagi ya ?" usul Ten-Ten.

"Ya, kapan-kapan. Jaa…" sahut Hinata yang pergi duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Lho ? Kok Hinata buru-buru amat sih ? Padahal kan yang mau pulang duluan aku." gumam Ino. "Biasanya juga kan tiap kita kumpul-kumpul kayak gini, dia yang pulang paling akhir."

"Iya, hari ini Hinata tidak seperti biasa. Padahal semenjak kejadian itu, dia selalu murung dan jarang tertawa." tambah Ten-Ten.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya ?" tanya Ino sembari kembali duduk di kursi.

"Ah, Ino bukankah kau harus pergi sekarang ?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Sampai ketemu lagi yaa." sahut Ino.

Hinata kini telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sambil menghirup nafas dalam, ia merogoh tas biru mudanya dan mengambil sebuah kacamata. Dipasangkannya kacamata itu dan melangkah masuk halaman rumahnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia melewati hamparan hijau halaman depan rumahnya yang disinari sang mentari sore sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah, ia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu.

Bagian dalam rumah Hinata tampak sangat gelap dan sunyi. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk mematikan lampu dan menutup semua tirai jendela ketika meninggalkan rumahnya. Satu-satunya penerangan di sini adalah dari sinar merah-kekuningan matahari sore yang masuk melalui pintu masuk utama yang dibuka oleh Hinata. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dan berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Sekarang semua benar-benar gelap.

Mungkin bagi kita yang tak pernah memasuki ruangan ini akan jadi sedikit panic, tapi bagi Hinata tidak. Jelas lah, orang dia yang punya rumah. Jadi, dengan santainya, Hinata berjalan mencari saklar lampu. Namun langkahnya berhenti karena ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pelipis kanannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti kembali." ucap Hinata tersenyum.

**_To Be Continued_**

**Hiruma** : woy, author sialan, sini ! cengeng amat.

**Menik** : hm…*diam 10.000 bahasa*

**Hiruma** : kalo masih nangis, aku tembak pake basoka nih.

**Menik** : hiks…hiks… maaf readers sekalian. Mungkin banyak kesalahan di cerita aku, dan terima kasih buat yang baca dan review.

**Hiruma** : yang ini jangan lupa di review yaa. Ya-Ha !


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Tak Terduga**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin ada humor dan drama sedikit )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC ( terutama pada karakter Hinata ), Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, juga rada mirip punya orang ( tapi yang ini beda )**

**Mungkin ada yang liat juga cerita yang kayak gini, emang sih, jujur aku terinspirasi oleh cerita itu. Tapi, aku gak plagiat. Makasih, buat readers yang mau singgah ke sini.**

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Menik<strong> : kalo kemarin kita kedatengan hawa setannya Hiruma, sekarang kita dikunjungi oleh aura setannya Yagami Light. ( Death Note )

**Light** : nama kamu siapa author ?

**Menik** : hmm… aaahhh… Hyuuga Hinata.

**Hinata** : *bisikin author* kok pake nama aku sih ?

**Menik** : nanti kalo aku dibunuh sama dia gimana dong ? kan jadi nggak ada yang ngelanjutin cerita ini.

**Sasuke** : halah…alesan. Bilang aja pengen jadi Hinata.

**Menik** : ah, kau ini Sasuke. Tidak mungkin aku mau jadi Hinata. Jelas-jelas aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. *nepuk-nepuk dada*

**Sasuke** : halah, buktinya author gak mau ngakuin nama sendiri.

**Menik** : hei, aku bangga banget dong dikasih nama Siti Johanne Hartiyani ama orang tua ku *benar-benar kesal*

**Light** : oh jadi itu nama aslinya *nulis di death note*

**Menik** : oh, jangan bunuh aku. Aku belum minta review nih.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Column :D<strong>

**sora no aoi: **arigatou, thank you, terima kasih, syukron, atas sarannya. sangat membantu *nunduk-nunduk*

**fie-chan:** ini udah update secepat mungkin, mkasih udah mau singgah.

**uchihyuu nagisa: **mungkin chapter ini bisa mngatasi rasa penasaran dirimu.

**ika chan:** ini saya udah update.

**Kimidori hana:** mkasih udah mau baca :D

**Grey Chocolate**: mkasih pujiannya, akan ku berikan yang terbaik :) *semangat mode on*

**Sering-sering review yaa, terima kasih.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Hinata POV.**

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti kembali," ucapku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Hinata." Aku bisa merasakan adanya seringaian saat Shikamaru mengatakan itu. "Karena kau sudah bermain-main dengan kami, maka kami juga akan bermain-main denganmu. Kami ber-LIMA."

"Lho? Berarti Teme sama Gaara juga ikutan ya?" gumam Naruto. "Bukankah tadi rencananya cuma kita bertiga aja yang ngerjain balik Hinata?"

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah punya rencana untuk membalasku? Seperti apa ya rencananya?" Kini aku berlagak polos. Meskipun aku khawatir memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa mereka lakukan kepadaku. Tapi, aku tetap bersikap santai, sehingga tidak membuat mereka berada di atas angin.

"Ah, kau ini Naruto. Ketahuan deh rencana kita." Kali ini Sasuke yang bicara. Sepertinya ada hal terselubung dari perkataannya itu. Karena tak biasanya kan, Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai 'Raja Es' mengatakan itu. Apa karena Global Warming ya? Aku terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal konyol itu di saat-saat yang rawan seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata? Kau meremehkan kami?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana juga untuk kalian." Aku mengatakan hal yang berbeda dari yang kupikirkan.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau aku takut, tentu aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadaku nanti. Apakah kalian takut?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Tch, kau benar-benar cari masalah dengan kami," ucap Sasuke.

"Sai, bisakah kau nyalakan lampunya? Aku mulai merasa kurang nyaman bicara dalam gelap seperti ini," pinta Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian, ruangan menjadi terang-benderang.

"Hinata, sekarang kau bisa lepaskan kacamata infra-merah mu itu," saran Shikamaru.

"Wah, kalian sudah tahu ya?" tebakku sambil mengikuti saran Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Kau punya barang-barang yang menarik di rumah ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tersanjung," ucapku.

"Kami juga tahu bagaimana caranya kau memberikan obat tidur kepada kami," tambahnya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, melalui ini." Shikamaru menunjuk peralatan makan yang kini tertata di atas meja ruang tamu. "Alat ini cukup canggih. Sama seperti kacamatamu tadi."

"Waw, kalian menyadari semuanya hanya dalam hitungan jam?" ucapku berlagak terkesima. "Ternyata kalian punya otak yang cukup tajam. Apa kalian tahu cara kerjanya?"

"Ya, sambil mengingat isi surat yang kau tinggalkan pada kami, dapat dipastikan bahwa kau semula sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam peralatan makan yang digunakan untuk mengambil makanan. Tapi, kau belum memasukkannya ke dalam masakanmu. Karena kau sudah menduga kami akan menyuruhmu memakannya untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak meracuni makanannya. Saat kau meletakkan ini kembali ke makanan di meja, kau menekan tombol kecil yang ada di gagangnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan obat tidur itu," jelas Shikamaru sambil mempraktekkan setiap ucapannya. "Seperti itu kan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Nah, karena kau mau berbaik hati tidak menghabisi nyawa kami, maka kami tidak akan membuat hidupmu sengsara, Hinata. Hanya saja, kami akan membalas perlakuanmu terhadap kami," tambah Gaara.

"Hmm…kalau begitu aku tunggu rencana pembalasan kalian," balasku. "Dan juga, aku akan menyiapkan rencana yang baru dan _tak terduga_untuk kalian."

***** Tak Terduga *****

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengumumkan pernyataan perang kepada masing-masing pihak, keadaan berlangsung hening. Hinata memandang diam ke-5 buronan yang ada di depannya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, namun sepertinya ke-5 orang ini tidak tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai.

"Ah, aku capek. Aku tidur duluan ya," ujar Hinata memecah keheningan sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Tch, perempuan memang merepotkan," umpat Shikamaru.

"Ku akui dia itu punya keberanian yang besar," sahut Naruto.

"Menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak takut sama sekali, apa kita tetap akan menjalankan rencana itu?" tanya Sai.

"Layak dicoba," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalian yakin kalau kita gak akan dijebak lagi sama Hinata? Jujur, aku takut kalo harus berurusan dengan para fans 'kanibal' itu lagi," tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kali ini dia yang akan merasakan bagaimana dikejar fans-fans kita," janji Shikamaru.

Mereka kini meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata menguping pembicaraan mereka di kamarnya melalui alat penyadap suara yang dia tempelkan di pinggir sofa.

'Hmm, sepertinya mereka tidak bermain-main. Begitu pula denganku,' batin Hinata.

***** Tak Terduga *****

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari kini telah menyinari bumi beserta yang ada di dalamnya. Hinata yang semalaman memikirkan rencana untuk para penjahat itu, kini diliputi semangat yang membara sama halnya seperti matahari. Dengan berbekal rencana matang yang telah disusunnya, ia turun dari kamar dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

Tak disangka dan tak diduga, meja makan yang biasanya kosong sebelum Hinata turun, kini sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan. Kursi yang biasanya kosong, kini sudah diduduki oleh salah satu dari 5 orang yang paling Hinata curigai. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Sudah bangun ya?" tanyanya hangat tanpa harus membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau? Memasak? Hah, tidak bisa dipercaya," komentar Hinata.

Hinata kini berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih duduk diam di kursinya. Ia bermaksud untuk memasak makanan sendiri, karena ia yakin Sasuke dan teman-temannya punya maksud tertentu di balik sikapnya sekarang ini. Hinata berprasangka buruk pada Sasuke? Tentu saja, Hinata sudah curiga sejak Sasuke bertanya dengan hangat kepadanya. Ayolah, Sasuke itu kan super duper triple dingin banget. Mengharapkan Sasuke yang hangat, sama saja dengan mengharapkan angka 7 dari buah dadu. Itu tidak mungkin!

Tapi Sasuke menahan pergerakan Hinata dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Otomatis, Hinata berbalik menghadap si bungsu Uchiha. Mata lavendernya kini membelalak saat menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke berada beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Sasuke pada jarak sedekat ini. Mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha yang tertutup, kini membuka perlahan.

"Hmm…setelah kuperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini, kau ternyata punya wajah yang cantik dan…manis," desah Sasuke. "Membuatku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sikapnya yang cuek, santai, dan berani kini menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Sang kakak, Neji, yang mengajarkannya untuk bersikap tidak peduli bila ada yang berani mendekatinya, tidak pernah mengajarkan Hinata bagaimana harus bersikap dalam jarak yang amat sangat dekat seperti sekarang. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu, sekarang mukamu sudah mirip buah kesukaanku," desahnya lagi sambil memegang pipi Hinata yang merah merona. "Tomat," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak dapat bernafas dengan lancar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sial, Sasuke menyadari keadaan Hinata sekarang. Kini ia tersenyum 'mesra' kepada Hinata. Hinata mencoba untuk menguasai diri. Sekarang ia sudah bisa merasakan kedua kakinya. Ia berjalan mundur untuk memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh antara wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke.

Semua usahanya sia-sia. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, malah membuat keadaanya terdesak karena sekarang punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini menempel di dinding di samping Hinata.

"Kau itu…menarik, Hinata," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Minggir," ucap Hinata lirih dengan kepala tertunduk setelah ia berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Minggir," ulangnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sasuke.

"Minggir," ucap Hinata untuk ke-3 kalinya.

"Kau terpesona padaku ya?"

"Apa?" Hinata kini mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau-Terpesona-Pada-ku," ulang Sasuke dengan menekankan setiap kata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau itu tak pandai berbohong,"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar dan terbata-bata.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan seorang laki-laki pada seorang perempuan dalam posisi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Mata Hinata kini membelalak sempurna.

"Sudah menyadarinya?"

"Tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan itu," sanggah Hinata.

"Mungkin saja," desah Sasuke.

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Berhasil. Kini ia berusaha lari dari tempat itu. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menempatkan Hinata pada posisi seperti sebelumnya. Dibelainya rambut indigo Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Hinata.

"Kau…wangi," ucapnya lagi

"Minggir," pinta Hinata.

"Kau ini…membuatku terpesona," aku Sasuke.

"Minggir," pinta Hinata lagi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tatap aku, _Hime_," perintah Sasuke lembut.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"_Hime_, tidakkah kau ingin melihat kesungguhanku mengatakan hal itu semua kepadamu?"

"Tidak,"

"_Hime_…" tangan Sasuke memegang dagu mungil Hinata dan menengadahkannya ke atas. "Tatap aku."

Hinata bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras ke kedua pipinya. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Ya, tomat. Buah kesukaan Sasuke. Wajahnya kini menjelma menjadi seperti itu.

"Seandainya kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri, _Hime_. Mungkin kau akan setuju denganku. Kau tampak…mempesona."

"Tolong, Sasuke," pinta Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Menjauhlah," desah Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke bersikeras mempertahankan posisi ini.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dengan mendorongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya, _Hime_? Detak jantungku yang sedang berdebar sekarang ini?" tanya Sasuke memelas. Salah satu tangan Sasuke kini menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang kecil dan meletakkannya di dadanya. "Rasakanlah."

"Lepas, Sasuke…" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasa ini, _Hime_."

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa, _Hime_?"

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Jawab aku, Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Apa karena aku seorang penjahat?" Sasuke terbawa emosi.

"…"

"Apa seorang penjahat tidak boleh merasakan ini, _Hime_?"

"…"

"Ternyata benar."

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Tolong, lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak akan."

"Lepas," rengek Hinata.

Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam terus? Tahukah kau itu membuatku tersiksa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa omonganku benar," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Sejenak Hinata diam terpaku, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Namun ia tersadar jika Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya, maka…

"Hentikan, Sasuke," perintah Hinata.

"…"

Kali ini Sasuke yang diam.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Hinata.

"Hinata…" desah Sasuke.

Hinata menggeser kepalanya untuk menghindari Sasuke. Sadar bahwa Hinata menghindar, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah Hinata kini semakin mendekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Beberapa sentimeter lagi. Tiba-tiba…

**KLIK !**

Sinar lampu _blitz _kamera digital menyinari mereka.

"Seperti yang diharapkan," gumam Sai yang sedang memegang sebuah kamera digital.

"_Yes_, posisinya pas. Bener-bener pas. _Good Job_, Sasuke," sahut Naruto.

"Bawa barang bukti ke atas, kasih sama Gaara dan Shikamaru," perintah Sasuke.

"Oke, Teme. Ayo, Sai," ajak Naruto kepada Sai.

"Yakin cuma mau ambil satu foto?" tanya Sai.

"Satu saja sudah cukup," jawab Sasuke. "Yang penting adegannya meyakinkan." Sasuke kini menatap nakal kepada Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata berusaha berontak dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

"Teme, tahan dia. Kita bisa kehilangan barang bukti kalau dia merebut foto ini," ujar Naruto.

"Serahkan padaku, Naruto. Cepatlah ke tempat Shikamaru dan Gaara," balas Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian. Foto apa itu? Berikan padaku!" pekik Hinata. Tapi, Sai dan Naruto telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, _Hime_. Tenang saja di sini," saran Sasuke.

Hinata kini menatap Sasuke melalui mata lavendernya yang disipitkan.

"Jadi ini rencana kalian?" tebak Hinata.

"Benar sekali, _Nona Manis_," jawab Sasuke disertai seringaian.

"Akan kalian apakan foto tadi?"

"Hmm…haruskah aku beritahu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi," bentak Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Asal kau tahu, foto itu akan kami kirimkan ke Stasiun TV."

"Hah, untung hanya sebuah foto," desah Hinata. "Lagipula apa menariknya gambar di foto itu. Cuma ada kau dan aku yang sedang… Oh, tidak! Jadi itu rencana kalian?"

"Pintar sekali kau, Nona Manis," puji Sasuke. "Meskipun kita tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi jika diambil dari sudut yang tepat, maka akan terlihat seolah-olah kita sedang –ehem–ya kau tahulah maksudku."

Hinata yang tadi gugup berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, sekarang sudah bisa menguasai diri. Sikapnya sudah menjadi seperti sediakala. Cuek, santai, dan berani. Meskipun jarak antara wajahnya dan si penjebak yang mempesona ini hanya sekitar 5 sentimeter, Hinata tidak merasa takut ataupun hal-hal konyol lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi mengapa harus kau?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Karena aku mempunyai fans yang lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Dan tentu saja, jika mereka melihat foto itu, mereka akan memburumu. Bukankah cara ini sama seperti yang kau lakukan kepada kami?"

"Hn, licik," umpat Hinata.

"Itu bukan licik, _Nona Manis_. Itu namanya belajar dari pengalaman," koreksi Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga memberikan alamat rumahku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Balas budi."

"Maksudnya?" Hinata benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Kemarin, kau bisa saja membunuh kami, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Jadi, kami juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami tidak sekejam itu,_ Hime_," ucap Sasuke.

"Wow, aku benar-benar terkejut," balas Hinata.

"Dan satu lagi. Tentang kejadian yang tadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, _Nona Manis_," tambah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata. "Kau tertipu, _Hime_," bisiknya.

"Aku akan menghentikan rencana kalian," ancam Hinata. Ia kini berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dangan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka dulu, _Nona Manis_. Sepertinya mereka belum menyelesaikan tugas mereka," saran Sasuke. Ia menahan tangan Hinata dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Hinata kini menuruti 'saran' Sasuke.

"Dan aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, _Tuan Tampan_," ucap Hinata. "Apakah kau percaya kalau aku akan tertipu oleh rencana kalian?" Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah melihat buktinya," jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

"Aku akui bahwa rencana kalian berhasil dengan sempurna. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, rencanaku juga berhasil sesuai dengan perkiraanku," jelas Hinata. Ia kini mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di sana sudah terdapat borgol besi yang melingkari pergelangan tangan seputih susu Hinata.

Sasuke yang semula bingung dengan maksud Hinata, kini benar-benar dibuat terkejut olehnya. Ia dapat melihat ada rantai besi yang menghubungkan dua lingkaran borgol besi itu. Satu melingkar indah di tangan kiri Hinata dan satunya melingkar dengan gagah di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian bermaksud agar aku dikejar fans-fans 'kanibal' mu, sehingga aku akan terus berlari menghindari mereka. Nah, aku tidak ingin menikmati hal yang menguras tenaga sendirian, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu. Kau mau kan?" pinta Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-."

"Itu namanya keterampilan tangan, _Tuan Tampan_," potong Hinata.

"Mereka pasti bisa melepas borgol ini dari tanganku," gumam Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, _uchiha-bungsu-yang-amat-menyukai-tomat_, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana caranya melepas borgol ini," ujar Hinata.

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, "Mulai sekarang _kita akan selalu bersama_, Uchiha Sasuke. _Kapanpun_ dan _dimanapun_."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Menik<strong> : fiuhh *ngusap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga. Kira-kira kepanjangan gak yaa? *mikir-mikir*

**Sasuke** : lho, masih hidup aja nih author.

**Menik** : kalo gak ada aku, siapa yang mau lanjutin cerita ini.

**Light** : apa aku salah tulis nama ya? *bolak-balik death note* oh, tidak! Ini bukan death note, ini tiruannya. Pasti ada yang nuker.

**Menik** : kalo bukunya dituker, siapa dong yang ngambil?

**Hiruma** : kekekekeke *ketawa setan*. Bukunya keren, coba ah. Tapi nama siapa ya? Oh, Yagami Light. *nulis di death note*

**Light** : *mati seketika*

**Hiruma** : rasain lo, siapa suruh ngambil lahan gue.

**Menik** : aduh, buku yang berbahaya dipegang sama orang yang berbahaya. Aaaahhhhh, nyawaku terancam. *kabur*

**Hiruma** : ini author kabur mulu. Gak usah peduliin ya, readers. Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, silahkan di review. Saran dan kritik anda amat sangat membantu dan berpengaruh bagi kelanjutan cerita ini.

*Saya juga menerima flame kok, kalau ada uneg-uneg keluarkan saja ya :D*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"Mereka pasti bisa melepas borgol ini dari tanganku," gumam Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, _uchiha-bungsu-yang-amat-menyukai-tomat_, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana caranya melepas borgol ini," ujar Hinata.

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, "Mulai sekarang _kita akan selalu bersama_, Uchiha Sasuke. _Kapanpun_ dan _dimanapun_."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Hinata, hanya bisa terpaku diam. Hening menyelimuti mereka, sebelum akhirnya…

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berlari sambil menyeret Hinata menuju tempat di mana keempat temannya, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto dan Sai akan menyelesaikan rencana mereka yang pada akhirnya justru membuat hidup Sasuke sengsara. Terang saja, siapa sih yang mau dikejar-kejar orang dengan borgol besi yang tak jelas apakah bisa dilepas atau tidak dari tangannya?

Hinata yang merasa sudah berada di atas angin hanya mengikuti langkah seribu sang Uchiha bungsu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sempat was-was akan rencana mereka sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah panik tingkat tertinggi, Sasuke berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru yang berada di lantai tiga. Tak peduli betapa bahayanya, ia melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ia juga tak peduli jika sikapnya ini mampu membuat seorang wanita yang berlari di belakangnya berakhir di rumah sakit dengan tulang-tulang yang patah. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menghentikan rencana yang telah ia dan teman-temannya susun dengan apik.

'Sepertinya dia lupa ada aku di belakangnya,' pikir Hinata. 'Sudahlah, selamatkan diri sendiri dulu.'

Kini Hinata menekan tombol di salah satu bagian borgol yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah tali tipis sekuat baja.

Dengan ini, Hinata tidak perlu susah payah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya perubahan di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

**Title: Tak Terduga**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin ada humor dan drama sedikit )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC ( terutama pada karakter Hinata ), Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, juga rada mirip punya orang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati jalan yang panjang menuju tempat di mana hidup dan matinya di tentukan, tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar Shikamaru. Mendengar suara yang amat sangat memekakkan telinga, para penghuni kamar itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan dilanjutkan," teriak Sasuke kepada mereka.

"Oi, Teme. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah temannya tersebut. Siapa juga yang tidak bingung kalo ngeliat Sasuke yang biasanya dingin sedingin karang es yang menenggelamkan kapal Titanic kini dilanda kecemasan yang nyata.

"Hei, kau apakan pintu ini?" tuntut Hinata yang menyusul Sasuke dari belakang dengan bersimbah peluh. Ekspresi terkejut menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau malah membawa Hinata ke sini?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam membuat Hinata bersuara.

"Demi kebaikan teman kalian, lebih baik kalian hentikan kegiatan apapun yang kalian lakukan sekarang," saran Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara menatap curiga kepada Hinata.

"Jangan kirim foto itu ke stasiun TV," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sai juga ikut bertanya karena bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Pokoknya hentikan," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Teme, foto itu baru saja terkirim," jawab Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sasuke seakan kehilangan jantungnya, sedangkan Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya kini seakan mendapat uang tunai 1 Milyar dari Yam*ha.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian telah mengirimkan teman kalian menuju lubang buaya," ucap Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan situasi yang membingungkan ini. "Ada apa sih?"

Hinata yang masih bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal, mengangkat tangan kirinya. Dipencetnya tombol yang sama dengan tombol yang ia gunakan tadi sehingga tali tipis, transparan dan sekuat baja tertarik kembali ke dalam lingkaran borgol Hinata dan tentu saja Sasuke yang semula berdiri agak jauh dari Hinata sampai tertarik ke dekat Hinata.

"Borgol?" gumam Gaara.

"Jangan-jangan…" Shikamaru mulai menganalisis. *wuaahh kayak Conan*

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja apa maunya," sela Sasuke.

"Kita?" Tanya Sai. "Bukankah hanya kau yang terikat di borgol itu? Kenapa bilang kita?" Sai yang dasarnya tak pandai berbicara sesuai waktu dan keadaan hanya mampu tersenyum.

Sasuke sukses men_deathglare_ Sai.

Shikamaru hanya bias menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya mau memberi pelajaran kepada kalian, terutama dia," jawab Hinata kemudian menunjuk Sasuke.

"Tch."

"Kau tenang saja, Teme. Kami akan melepaskan borgol itu dari tanganmu," janji Naruto.

"Percuma, Naruto. Dari sekali lihat aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa borgol itu bukan borgol biasa. Meskipun penampilannya sama seperti borgol pada umumnya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita putus saja sambungannya pakai kapak atau semacamnya," usul Naruto tak kenal menyerah.

"Itu bukan besi biasa. Mungkin juga itu merupakan campuran dari berbagai macam logam yang anti karat dan langka," tambah Gaara.

"Jadi, bagaimana dong?" rengek Naruto.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita ikuti saja permainannya," saran Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, maaf. Tapi tenang saja kami akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu," janji Naruto lagi.

"Sudah ah, aku mau istirahat lagi. Pagi-pagi kok sudah menguras tenaga," sela Hinata. "Ayo Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke dengan dingin dan pasrah mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

'Hah, ternyata sesuai rencana,' batin Shikamaru.

.

.

***** Tak Terduga *****

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya. Diikuti pula oleh sang Uchiha. Keduanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Hinata teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ah, aku lupa," desah Hinata.

Sasuke hanya memasang tampang curiga yang tidak kentara kepada Hinata.

'Apa lagi sekarang?' pikirnya.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa ya?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Tch."

"Hah, menyebalkan," gumam Hinata. Sadar bahwa tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang keluarga di mana di sana terdapat jam besar yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jam 10 pagi? Oh, tidak. Aku ada janji dengan Sakura-chan," sahut Hinata.

'Sakura? Polisi wanita berambut merah jambu itu?' batin Sasuke. 'Dia ini benar-benar mengesalkan.'

"Aduh, harus cepat. Nanti bisa terlambat," ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Wah, gawat. Aku belum mandi." Hinata bisa dibilang histeris sekarang.

Sasuke kini terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Hinata belum mandi? Apa artinya sekarang Hinata mau mandi? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke kamar mandi? Tapi bagaimana dengan borgol ini? Akh, Sasuke menjambak rambut hitamnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Hinata jumpalitan, lari ke depan, ke belakang, jungkir balik, kepala di bawah kaki di atas. *oke, mungkin itu terlalu lebay* Dengan terburu-buru stadium akhir, Hinata berlari kembali menuju kamarnya, mengambil handuk, baju ganti dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat tangannya tertahan borgol yang sedari tadi sudah melingkar di tangannya.

Jujur saja, Hinata sebenarnya lupa akan keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan sigap, ia melepaskan borgol yang ada di tangannya dan dipindahkannya ke tiang besi terdekat. Sasuke yang melihat itu mulai berpikir keras. Ia tinggal mencari cara agar dapat melepaskan borgol pada tiang besi tersebut setelah Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kesempatan emas ini Sasuke manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata atau bisa dibilang hamper setara dengan Shikamaru sang Jenius, Sasuke mencoba berbagai cara yang dia ketahui tentang melepaskan borgol. Dari borgol bagi penjahat kelas bawah sampai atas. Dari borgol yang biasa sampai yang luar biasa.

Namun sepertinya sang dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Uchiha bungsu ini, berulang kali ia mencoba, namun borgol tersebut tetap bergeming. Tak lepas satu milimeter pun dari penyangganya. Akhirnya, ia menyerah meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat murka, kesal, marah dan lain sebagainya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi disertai dengan harum bunga lavender. Mungkin itu wangi parfumnya. Dan Sasuke sempat terbuai dengan bau yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata tapi secepat kilat ia memperbaiki ekspresinya sehingga tidak membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh di hadapan Hinata.

"Ah, segarnya," ucap Hinata. "Sasuke, mandi sana. Kita kan akan selalu bersama, tentu kau tidak mau kan kalau tampang dan aroma tubuhmu tidak sinkron."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya. "Lepaskan dulu borgol ini."

"Hmm…tidak akan." Hinata menjawab dengan lantang.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku mandi dengan menggunakan ini?" protes Sasuke sembari menunjukkan tangannya yang terikat oleh borgol.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya solusinya," jawab Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan borgol yang dia letakkan pada tiang besi dan memasangkannya ke pergelangan tangannya. Dipencetnya tombol yang entah muncul darimana sehingga mereka dapat melihat tali yang tadi digunakan Hinata untuk memperlebar jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Nah, masuklah ke dalam, aku akan menunggu di luar. Ingat, jangan lama-lama, aku tak punya banyak waktu," saran Hinata.

Sasuke yang masih terpana melihat hal yang sama sekali baru dilihatnya mulai menenangkan diri. Dengan langkah gontai, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Disiramnya badan putih dan _sexy_nya dengan air dan ia pun membersihkan setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan sabun. Setelah itu, ia menggosok gigi dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Wow, cepat sekali," puji Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Hinata mulai berdandan seperlunya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama Sasuke yang sudah menyamar. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, yaitu café tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok wanita yang telah membuat janji dengannya. Hasilnya, NIHIL. 'Kemana Sakura?' batin Hinata.

Mencoba untuk berpikir positif, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk bersama Sasuke. Mereka memesan minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa haus sembari menunggu Sakura. Sasuke memesan jus tomat sedangkan Hinata memesan es krim blueberry.

Berita yang seharusnya mampu membuat Sasuke cs bahagia karena telah membalas dendam kepada Hinata akhirnya muncul di layar kaca.

_Selamat Pagi para pemirsa._

_ Sekilas info,_

_ Pagi ini kami mendapat sebuah berita yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Berita ini mengenai salah satu dari Para Kriminal Idaman yang sekarang sedang naik daun di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami menerima foto di mana Uchiha sedang beradegan mesra bersama seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Hinata._

_ Ciri-ciri wanita ini adalah ia memiliki mata berwarna lavender, rambut biru tua panjang atau bisa disebut indigo. _

"_Saat ini, kami masih menyelidiki kebenaran dan keaslian foto ini," ucap Pakar Telematika, Hatake Kakashi._

_Dengan adanya rumor yang beredar sekarang ini dikhawatirkan akan terjadi kerusuhan dan penganiayaan kepada perempuan yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Dan para aparat kepolisian Konoha kini sedang menyelidiki kasus ini dan mencari perempuan bernama Hinata ini untuk dilindungi dari kejaran massa atau fans dari Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sekian Sekilas Info, kami akan kembali satu jam dari sekarang._

"Wah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai terkenal," ucap Hinata dengan volume suara yang cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh setiap pengunjung café yang sedari tadi serius melihat tayangan di televisi.

Otomatis, semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Hinata berbalik menghadap Hinata dan tak sedikit yang memandangi Hinata dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang nyata.

"Jangan-jangan kau…" ucap salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita di tempat itu. Dan tiba-tiba mereka beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mulai memburu Hinata. Kali ini Hinata merasa tangannya ditarik. Bukan oleh borgol. Tapi genggaman. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya keluar dari café tersebut.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Ha? Ada Uchiha Sasuke! Kyaaaaa….! Sasuke-kun!" teriak setiap gadis di tempat itu. Sasuke yang bisa merasakan adanya sinyal bahaya, segera menyeret Hinata pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kyaa…Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" Meskipun sudah cukup jauh berlari, mereka masih bisa mendengar teriakan para gadis yang agresif tersebut.

.

.

***** Tak Terduga *****

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Hinata dan Sasuke terdampar. Di padang rumput tempat Hinata 'membuang' Sasuke dan teman-temannya tempo hari. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, mereka merebahkan tubuh di tengah-tengah 'samudera' hijau yang terhampar indah dan diterangi sang mentari. Walaupun tak dipungkiri dengan tangan yang masih terborgol satu sama lain membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Untuk?"

"Menolongku tadi," jawab Hinata yang sekarang menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu di café tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini mata mereka sama-sama mengarah ke atas langit yang berawan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti tadi jadinya," jawab Hinata dengan nada menyesal tersirat di sana.

"Bodoh."

"Hah, aku rindu kata itu," gumam Hinata sendu yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan karena baru kali ini semenjak ia bertemu dengan Hinata, ia mendengar kesedihan di kata-kata Hinata.

"Lupakan saja," ucap Hinata.

"Tch." Sasuke kembali menatap ke langit.

"Eh, _Tuan Tampan_. Kau pernah merasakan kehilangan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke keheranan.

"Apakah kau pernah kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kau ini aneh. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan bertanya seperti itu padaku."

"Aku hanya penasaran. Aku hanya berkesimpulan bahwa kau pernah punya kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Itulah sebabnya kau bersikap dingin pada setiap orang," jelas Hinata.

"Kau ini…" geram Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan menghadapi itu. Aku juga pernah merasakan kehilangan," potong Hinata lirih.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Kini ia menghadap Hinata untuk mengetahui ekspresi si gadis. Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura atau memang benar adanya?

"Kau ini bicara ap-."

Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia bisa melihat cairan bening mengalir di sudut mata Hinata yang kini tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"…"

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku…aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata hampir tidak bersuara karena berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tak tahu mengapa ia begitu perhatian kali ini.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru. Ia bisa mendengar isakan tangis Hinata yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Jujur, Sasuke paling anti mendengar tangis perempuan. Apabila ada perempuan yang menangis, ia pasti pergi menjauh. Ia selalu berpikir kalau tangisan wanita itu hanya suatu senjata untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Hanya ada satu tangisan yang mampu membuat dia ikut merasa sedih. Tangisan ibunya. Tangisan yang tak pernah lagi ia dengar selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tangisan yang telah terkubur selama-lamanya tanpa bisa ia jumpai lagi. Tangisan yang dibawa ibunya pergi meninggalkan dunia yang kejam dan tidak adil baginya.

Tapi ia juga bisa merasakan kesedihan Hinata saat gadis itu menangis. Bagaiamana sakitnya menahan segala kesepian dan kesunyian yang ia alami selama ini. Bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal seseorang yang kita sayangi dan kita cintai. Bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Bagaimana sedihnya ketika kita tak dapat berbagi cerita kepada seseorang. Ia tahu dan ia bisa merasakan semua itu.

Entah telah berapa lama Sasuke berkutat dalam pikirannya. Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah tertidur di sampingnya. Dengkuran kecil Hinata lah yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

'Hah, dia tertidur,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha duduk untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Ia melihat ada borgol di samping Hinata. Ternyata, itu adalah borgol yang digunakan Hinata untuk menjebak Sasuke ke dalam rencananya sendiri. Tapi sekarang borgol itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya maupun tangan Hinata. Jadi, Hinata telah melepas borgol itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hal itu.

'Sebegitu percayakah kau kepada ku, Hinata?' batinnya.

Kesempatan untuk kabur dari Hinata telah terbuka lebar. Dan tentunya Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ketika ia hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata, ia mendengar gadis itu bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hanabi, Neji-nii…jangan tinggalkan Hinata sendiri," gumamnya.

Sasuke membatu di tempat mendengar gumaman Hinata.

'Neji? Dia adik Neji? Jadi dia Hyuuga?' pikir Sasuke dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ah, akhirnya saya update juga chapter 4 nya.

Alhamdulillah, saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

Meskipun kalau boleh jujur, saya kurang pede ngepublish chapter ini :(

Terima kasih buat yang review.

Jujur, karena review dari teman-temanlah yang memotivasi saya.

Maaf ya, kalau gaje seperti biasa.

Harap sabar menunggu buat kelanjutan cerita-cerita yang lainnya.

.

**Note :**

hehehe, saya sebelumnya kurang tahu (baca: tidak tahu) apa itu A/N.

Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir mungkin itu *author notes* bener gak ya?

tolong di beri tahu :D

.

.

.

.

**Reviews Column :**

**Mamizu mei: **ini saya sudah update, makasih udah mau singgah.

**uchihyuu nagisa: **makasih udah mau review.

**fie-chan: **saya sudah update.

**hina-chan: **mksih atas pujiannya, saya juga awalnya takut kalo ini cerita ngebosenin :D

**arigatou: **benarkah fic ini makin seru? wah, saya melayang deh *lebay mode: on* mudah"an yang kali ini gak mengecewakan.

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: **gak papa kok baru review, yang ini di review juga ya :D

**Grey Chocolate:** wah, bener. sesama anak baru harus saling mendukung. makasih ya, review lagi :)

**sora no aoi: **makasih atas penilaiannya. saya tagih lo janjinya. REVIEW !

**Kimidori hana:** makasih ats reviewnya. gak tau juga kenapa aku center semua. hehehe *gak jelas*

**Kaka: **I agree with you. aku lebih suka Hinata yang pemberani n jenius dripada pendiam n ga2p. review lagi :D

**ryu Uchiha: **wah, ternyata saya gak salah kasih judul. review lagi?

**Hizuka Miryuki: **aku udah update secepat mungkin kok. selamt menikmati ceritanya. review lagi.

**ulva-chan: **gak papa kok, makasih dah mau review. mudah"an pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini. review lagi :D

**cii-meimei lilychan: **ini saya sudah update. reviewnya ya :D

**hirartsuhyugga: **makasih, makasih, makasih pujiannya. semoga suka chapter yang ini :D

**Hyugga Hime-chan**: aku usahain buat ngebanyakin romance SasuHina nya. kira-kira udah cukup belum?

**n: **review lagi :D

**Rials Al: **baca juga yang ini ya. review jangan lupa :D

**Lavender chan: **makasih udah review, saya juga setuju sama kamu. gaya bahasa saya gimana ya? penasaran nih :)

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

'_Hah, ternyata sesuai rencana,' batin Shikamaru._

"_Wah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai terkenal," ucap Hinata dengan volume suara yang cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh setiap pengunjung café yang sedari tadi serius melihat tayangan di televisi._

"_Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu di café tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini mata mereka sama-sama mengarah ke atas langit yang berawan._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hanabi, Neji-nii…jangan tinggalkan Hinata sendiri," gumamnya._

_Sasuke membatu di tempat mendengar gumaman Hinata._

'_Neji? Dia adik Neji? Jadi dia Hyuuga?' pikir Sasuke dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin.'_

.

.

.

**Title: Tak Terduga**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ( mungkin ada humor dan drama sedikit )**

**Pairing: Sasu-Hina**

**Warning: AU, OOC ( terutama pada karakter Hinata ), Typo(s), Aneh, Gaje, juga rada mirip punya orang.**

.

.

.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**.**

Mataku membelalak mendengar gumaman Hinata. Apa yang dikatakannya sukses membuatku merasa seakan nyawaku telah terlepas dari ragaku. Dia. Gadis ini. Gadis yang aku cari selama ini, sekarang telah berada di sampingku. Gadis yang mampu membuatku merasakan kekesalan yang teramat dalam terhadap seorang wanita. Gadis ini, adik Neji. Satu dari dua anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang beruntung masih dapat merasakan kehidupan di dunia ini. Dan ini semua karena kebodohanku.

_**Flashback : On**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke, kau harus melindungi keluarga ini," perintah Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau," bantahku.

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau dapat mengorek informasi tentang Orochimaru," bujuk Tsunade padaku.

"Tapi apa hubungannya keluarga ini dengan Orochimaru?" tanyaku gusar.

"Dia adalah target Orochimaru selanjutnya."

"Aku hanya berniat untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Aku tidak mau repot-repot melindungi siapapun yang menjadi targetnya," tolakku.

"Aku mengerti betapa bencinya kau kepada dia yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargamu, tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, dengan mendekati keluarga ini yah setidaknya dengan cara melindungi mereka dari Orochimaru dapat memudahkan kita mengatur rencana untuk melawan Orochimaru."

"Mereka hanya target, tidak ada gunanya melindungi sekumpulan orang yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Orochimaru."

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka dijadikan target oleh Orochimaru?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku menolak mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Salah satu anggota keluarga mereka ada yang pernah memasuki markas Orochimaru. Tapi sayangnya, dia mengalami amnesia sehingga tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui kepada setiap orang. Dan anehnya, ia hanya lupa dengan pengalamannya bersama Orochimaru. Aneh memang, tapi amnesia seperti itu memang ada."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu dia merupakan anak perempuan dari keluarga itu."

"Keluarga itu?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga."

"Bukankah ia bisa langsung membunuhnya, kenapa hanya menghilangkan memorinya?"

"Gadis itu sebenarnya dibunuh oleh anak buah Orochimaru dengan dijatuhkan dari tebing. Namun, entah itu keajaiban atau bukan ia masih bertahan hidup dengan kehilangan memorinya."

"Aneh," gumamku.

"Memang, tapi ini kesempatan emas buatmu," ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba."

_**.**_

_**Flashback : Off**_

_**.**_

Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bertindak cepat saat itu. Saat aku sudah berada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu, aku malah menemukan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di dalamnya. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga dijebak. Entah bagaimana, aku justru dituduh membunuh keluarga Hyuuga itu dan diduga antek-antek Orochimaru. Bahkan polisi menemukan rekaman CCTV yang merekam saat aku sedang mengangkat tubuh Hyuuga Hiashi untuk memeriksa detak jantung lewat lehernya. Oleh karena itulah, aku dikira seorang pembunuh yang terkenal di Konoha ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa ada dua orang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang selamat. Itu juga karena Neji. Ia berusaha untuk dikenal menjadi seorang criminal dengan menjadi perakit bom dan senjata berbahaya hanya agar dapat bertemu denganku untuk membalas dendam. Namun, aku berhasil meyakinkan dia bahwa bukan aku yang membunuh keluarganya. Dan bahwa aku berambisi untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Ia pun juga memintaku untuk menjaga adiknya tapi aku bahkan tak tahu siapa nama adiknya itu. Ternyata Hinata inilah gadis itu.

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari 'vonis mati' Orochimaru. Gadis ini terlihat lemah. Namun mampu melewati segala kesusahan dan penderitaan seorang diri. Dan ini sukses membuatku merutuki diriku sendiri yang kurang cepat bertindak saat itu. Sekarang, aku sudah menemukannya, gadis yang menjadi kunci utama bagiku untuk menghabisi nyawa Orochimaru.

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

Sasuke hanya duduk termenung di samping Hinata. Sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke Hinata yang kini sedang tertidur lelap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada pandangan tak percaya, sedih maupun yang lainnya bahkan pandangan penyesalan. Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mendapati Sasuke yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak kabur?" tanya Hinata sangsi.

"Kabur?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung, karena pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku kan melepaskan borgol ini dari tanganmu," ucap Hinata sembari mengangkat borgol yang ada di dekatnya.

"…" Sebenarnya, Sasuke telah lupa dengan hal itu, karena ia sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana caraku melepaskannya?" tanya Hinata yang jengah dengan kebisuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," ucap Hinata kemudian mempraktekkan cara melepas borgol itu. Dipasangkannya lagi borgol itu di pergelangan tangannya dan Sasuke.

"Nah, kita kan terborgol, cara melepaskannya cukup mudah kok. Kau tinggal menarik bagian tengah dari penghubung kedua lingkaran borgol ini, dengan begitu ujung-ujung penghubung borgol di kedua lingkar borgol akan tertarik dan menyebabkan keduanya terlepas. Aku heran, kenapa kau tak bisa menoleh saat aku melepas borgol itu dari tanganmu," jelas Hinata dengan mempraktekkan setiap ucapannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," pinta Hinata.

"Mengapa kau melepas borgol itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa kau bisa aku percaya," jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangnnya ke langit yang berwarna merah kekuningan di atasnya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku? Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Hinata kebingungan.

"Kau dari keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku mendengar kau mengigau memanggil nama Neji."

"Kau kenal kakakku?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia sehat-sehat saja kan?" Hinata mulai menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan mengenai kakaknya.

"Hinata, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah memasuki markas Orochimaru?" Sasuke memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Orochimaru?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Siapa dia?"

'Sepertinya ingatannya tentang Orochimaru belum kembali,' batin Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke mengelak.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang. Sudah sore," ajak Hinata.

.

.

***** Tak Terduga *****

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Hinata kini telah sampai di rumah Hinata. Mereka bisa melihat Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai yang menunggu kepulangan mereka di depan pintu.

"Hinata, aku lapar. Buatkan aku makan malam," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku," gumam Hinata kesal. Namun, akhirnya ia memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Teme, bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Seperti kemarin." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tapi enak juga kan bisa berlari berdua dengan Hinata," sela Sai dengan wajah tak mampu mengekpresikan ekspresi dengan benar dan tepat.

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Sai dengan mata onyxnya.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto lagi yang entah kenapa sudah seperti ibu Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah, ayo kita masuk. Di sini sudah mulai dingin," ajak Naruto.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh Sai dan Gaara yang hanya berdiam diri dari tadi.

"Sasuke…" panggil Shikamaru.

Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya, aku teringat dengan Neji jika melihat matanya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau juga yang merencanakan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar kau dapat mengetahui siapa Hinata sebenarnya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau tahu resikonya kan?"

"Ya, Orochimaru pasti akan mengetahui keberadaan Hinata karena berita yang beredar itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Untuk memancing Orochimaru keluar dari persembunyiannya."

"Menggunakan Hinata?"

"Kita tak punya cara lain. Hanya keberadaan Hinata yang mempu mengancam ketenangan Orochimaru."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Meminta bantuan Akatsuki."

.

.

.

_"Hinata-chan, apa wanita di foto yang beredar itu benar-benar kau?"_ tanya Tenten dari seberang telpon.

"Begitulah, Tenten-chan," desah Hinata.

_"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu dengan UCHIHA SASUKE?"_

"Tenten-chan, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Aku tidak berciuman dengan dia," ucap Hinata.

_"Benarkah?"_

"Iya."

_"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau dengan Sasuke…"_ Tenten menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Dia dan teman-temannya tinggal di rumahku," jawab Hinata.

_"APA?"_

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Tenten-chan. Apalagi sama Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan," pinta Hinata.

_"Kau baik-baik saja kan tinggal bersama mereka?"_ tanya Tenten cemas.

"Ya, aku bahkan mengerjai mereka," ucap Hinata bangga.

_"Hah?"_

"Dua kali malah," tambah Hinata.

_"Hinata-chan, kau ini benar-benar cari mati. Tinggal bersama mereka saja sudah mampu buat ketakutan apalagi sampai ngerjain mereka."_

"Sasuke juga tahu tentang Neji-nii," ucap Hinata.

_"Dia mengenal Neji?"_

"Ya."

_"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau sudah tanya?"_ Tenten bersemangat membicarakan Neji.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata.

_"Jadi?"_

"Dia tidak menjawabnya. Malah, ia balik bertanya padaku. Pertanyaannya aneh, Tenten-chan," adu Hinata.

_"Dia menanyakan apa?"_

"Kalau tidak salah ia bertanya 'Kau pernah memasuki markas Orochimaru?' Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Orochimaru," renung Hinata.

_"Orochimaru?"_ tanya Tenten terkesiap.

"Tenten-chan tau dia siapa?"

_"Orochimaru itu-."_

"Hinata. Kau ada di dalam?" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu yang sukses memotong perkataan Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, aku tutup telponnya dulu ya? Nanti kita bicara lagi," ucap Hinata sebelum menutup sambungan telpon.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," sahut Hinata. Kemudian ia melangkah turun dari ranjangnya menuju daun pintu.

"Neji-nii!" teriak Hinata setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia memeluk Neji dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji sembari melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Baik, aku malah senang akhir-akhir ini," jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Syukurlah," ucap Neji.

"Neji-nii, sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang 'itu'?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, mereka ada di bawah. Bahkan aku sempat menghajar Sasuke terlebih dahulu tadi," jawab Neji.

"Kenapa?" Hinata keheranan.

"Berani-beraninya dia mencium adikku," ucap Neji kesal.

"Neji-nii akan tinggal lama kan?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Iya."

"Benarkah?" Hinata membinar-binarkan matanya.

"Aku sangat rindu pada adikku satu ini," ucap Neji sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hore!" Hinata gembira mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidurlah dulu. Sudah malam," saran Neji.

"Tapi aku masih kangen sama Neji-nii," rengek Hinata.

"Besok Neji-nii masih ada di sini kok. Kau pasti sudah ngantuk," bujuk Neji.

"Baiklah, sampai besok Neji-nii." Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada Neji kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Neji meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju ruangan di mana ke-5 orang yang menumpang tinggal itu berada.

"Sudah bertemu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya."

"Duduklah, ada yang perlu kami bicarakan," ucap Shikamaru.

Neji menduduki tempat duduk yang kosong di sana kemudian menatap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" tanyanya gusar.

"Apa?"

"Mengekspos Hinata ke media seperti itu."

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk memancing Orochimaru," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu membahayakan nyawanya," sanggah Neji.

"Harus gunakan cara apalagi? Mengembalikan ingatannya? Kau sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun tapi tak ada perkembangan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita masih bisa menggunakan cara itu." Neji tak mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah, kita tak bisa mengulang masa lalu. Sekarang, Orochimaru pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Yang penting kita bersiap untuk melawan Orochimaru." Sasuke menengahi.

"Tapi…" Neji mulai ragu.

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin dapat membalas Orochimaru," jawab Neji murung.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sekarang ini yang terpenting bagiku adalah keselamatan Hinata. Meskipun aku sering meninggalkannya, aku selalu mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi dan juga selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan mengirimkan uang yang kudapat dari bisnis keluarga kami di luar negeri yang sengaja ku serahkan pada orang lain," ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kalian…bukan kita semua punya luka yang sudah dibuat oleh Orochimaru." Gaara angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Kau mau kematian keluargamu menjadi sia-sia?" tanya Sai.

"Jelas tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya…"

"Neji, kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada kami. Dan jangan lupakan pengorbanan kita. Aku dan yang lain rela menjadi seorang criminal hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun tentang Orochimaru." Shikamaru kini berusaha memantapkan hati Neji.

"Aku juga. Aku akan membalas perbuatan Orochimaru yang telah membuatku hidup sendiri di dunia ini," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga. Kau Gaara?" Sai menambahkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara.

"Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Neji." Shikamaru kembali membujuk Neji.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Neji.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan."

"Bantuan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya."

"Dari?" tanya Gaara.

"Akatsuki," jawab Shikamaru. "Dan untuk itu, kita mengandalkan Sasuke."

Semua mata kini memandang Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Pandangan mereka serempak menyatakan permohonan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

.

.

***** Tak Terduga *****

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari layer televisi, terdapat laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di depan televisi dengan didampingi seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir di sebelahnya. Mereka mendengarkan berita dari televisi dengan serius dan dengan pandangan yang tajam.

.

_Selamat Pagi para pemirsa._

_ Sekilas info,_

_ Pagi ini kami mendapat sebuah berita yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Berita ini mengenai salah satu dari Para Kriminal Idaman yang sekarang sedang naik daun di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami menerima foto di mana Uchiha sedang beradegan mesra bersama seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Hinata._

_ Ciri-ciri wanita ini adalah ia memiliki mata berwarna lavender, rambut biru tua panjang atau bisa disebut indigo. _

"_Saat ini, kami masih menyelidiki kebenaran dan keaslian foto ini," ucap Pakar Telematika, Hatake Kakashi._

_Dengan adanya rumor yang beredar sekarang ini dikhawatirkan akan terjadi kerusuhan dan penganiayaan kepada perempuan yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Dan para aparat kepolisian Konoha kini sedang menyelidiki kasus ini dan mencari perempuan bernama Hinata ini untuk dilindungi dari kejaran massa atau fans dari Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sekian Sekilas Info, kami akan kembali satu jam dari sekarang._

.

"Gadis ini masih hidup?" Laki-laki yang duduk di depan TV membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Kabuto?"

"Maafkan saya, Orochimaru-sama. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa gadis itu masih hidup, tuan," ucap laki-laki berkacamata – Kabuto –

"Sudah dua kali kalian gagal membunuhnya," geram Orochimaru.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Orochimaru-sama," ucap Kabuto lagi.

"Bodoh, membunuh seorang wanita saja tidak bisa. Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna," umpat Orochimaru.

"Jika Anda mempercayakan kepada kami lagi tugas untuk membunuh gadis itu, Orochimaru-sama, kami berjanji kali ini tidak akan gagal," janji Kabuto.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan satu kali lagi. Tapi jika kali ini gagal, maka kalian yang akan aku bunuh," ancam Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru-sama, kami akan bergerak secepatnya," ucap Kabuto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru.

"Satu lagi, Kabuto."

"Ya?"

"Bunuh juga Uchiha Sasuke," perintahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hore, akhirnya update juga chap 5 nya *joget-joget gak jelas*<p>

maaf ya kalo ada yang lama nunggu .

aku ngerasa kalo chapter ini rada melenceng *hehehe*

makasih ya buat yang udah review .

_**( ulva-chan, sora no aoi, uchihyuu nagisa, Kaka, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, arigatou, RikurohiYuki03, Firah-chan, ryu Uchiha, Lavender chan, Yukio Hisa, - selamet udah punya akun -, Kimidori Hana )  
><strong>_

mudah"an gak mengecewakan ya :D

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE :D**

.

.

*saya **nerima flame** kok, kalau ada **uneg-uneg keluarin** aja ya*


End file.
